Love of the fox
by The Black Porcelain Doll
Summary: YAOI: Pg13 at first, later on it might be higher rated! Couples so far: SasuNaru;KakaIru;GarraLee;ShikaChouji. About: This is about Naruto Uzumaki, living in the poorest parts of Kohona, until he was accepted to be an exchange student at a rich school.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto packed his belongings.

"This is going to be a long 3 months" He muttered out loud swiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Naruto was chosen by the government to switch schools for 3 months. Sure you may say that it's only going a few miles away from your home…but Naruto was moving from is home in the slums to the most richest part of Kohona. Then going from a school where he felt home…to a school full of snobs, richers, and bitces.

He sighed outloud. He lived alone so no one would miss him at home. No one at school would either. His friend Kiba moved 2 months ago so he was already at that school. But he wouldn't be placed with Kiba to live with for 3 months, it was another boy, but he didn't know his name. He would meet him at first period. It was 7:00 he had to catch a school car then ride to the new school. So he went down stairs dragging the small suitcase next to him. He checked that the doors and windows were locked and headed towards the school car and got in.

"Uzamaki, Naruto? The driver said. Naruto nodded and they took off, he took one glance from the back of the nice black limo, to his old, run-down, ragged house.

"Bye-bye home…"He muttered.

2 hours later he arrived at the school. It didn't look like a school though; it looked more like a Cathedral to Naruto.

"Wow!" Naruto said outloud. He was interrupted by a female's voice. He looked over. There stood a pink haired girl, green eyes, and a bit taller than him. She held books and papers in her arms, which were folded against her almost non-existing chest.

"You must be the exchange student from the other school to meet Sasuke-kun am I right?" She said sweetly. Naruto nodded.

"Come this way please…" Naruto followed her through the gates, half-way across the cement path, with perfect, green lawns; which seemed to Naruto miles away. The girl suddenly stopped making Naruto almost fall over.

"We, well I-haven't introduced myself yet….I'm sorry, my name is Sakura Harno." She turned around and continued to walk. About 5 minutes of silence they got to the front door and Sakura showed him to his first class. She said that this Sasuke boy would show him around, but in her words it was more like this.

'"Sasuke-kun will show you around. Although I wouldn't want him to waste his time he volunteered so I'll let him." She stopped. "Oh and one more thing, don't try anything funny with my Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't want him to dirty his hands with yours."' What turned to a hopeful friends turned to a night mare. Naruto wanted to know what she meant by dirtying his hands with his own but whatever it meant, Naruto knew it was a threat. He continued on with her, he didn't mind threats but if it was a challenge he would accept it gladly.

2 minutes into class a teacher with a mask covering half his face, with white-grayish hair told Naruto to get up and introduce himself. He walked down the steps and to the front of the class room.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I am 15 and I live alone. I have a best friend named Kiba Uno. That's about all." The teacher whispered to him 'good job' and 'by the way I am Kakshi-sensi.' Kashi called out for a boy named Sasuke Uchia.

'Sasuke!' Naruto thought. He looked towards the crowd of students and saw a boy with pale skin and jet black hair walk towards him.

"This is Sasuke Uchia. Sasuke this is Naruto Uzamaki. Please show him around the school. Take as much time as needed your excused from as many classes as you two need." Sasuke waved at Naruto to come with him.

It was quite for a while. Till Sasuke came up with a question, he stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto began his sentence but stopped when his eyes met Sasuke's eyes.

They were a cloudy black. Compared to his, Naruto's eyes look like a pure sunny day and Sasuke's looked like a pure night. His eyes went down to Sasuke's lips, how badly Naruto wanted to touch them, but he sorta snapped back to reality when something touched his lips. Apparently Sasuke had been doing the same thing. Sasuke's fingers touched his lips then his cheek-bone, he was ready to put his hand through Naruto's hair but Naruto snapped him back to life. When Sasuke realized what he was doing he fell backwards.

"…"

"Sorry if I scared you Sasuke-kun…" Naruto said holding out a hand. Sasuke pushed the hand away and got up himself.

"Me? Scared? Don't use those words together in one sentence." Naruto then said Startled and Sasuke still denied it. Naruto shrugged it off. Sasuke then started to show him around the place again.

After a while Sasuke stopped.

"You never did answer my question Naruto…" Sasuke said. Sasuke didn't turn around because he was afraid that the same thing might happen again. Naruto gazed at him. He blushed because he was a bit embarrassed to where he lived.

"T-the slums…why?"

Sasuke didn't say anything; instead he continued walking and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sasuke was glad Naruto kept behind him, he didn't want Naruto to see the hurt in his face. He knew a secret that Naruto knew but just didn't realize.

About a couple hours later after showing Naruto the front of the school and back, mostly turning the school upside down. They went to their 5rd period class. But Naruto couldn't help but not to notice that Sasuke expression was a bit sad. He felt sorry for whatever reason why Sasuke was sad. The hour in class flew by with Naruto staring at Sasuke most of the time. But for Sasuke, the hour couldn't have been any slower.

When the bell rang for lunch he tried to go up to Sasuke but was stopped in his tracks by a crowd of girls, screaming 'Sasuke! Sasuke-kun over here, over here Sasuke!' Sasuke disappeared. But then Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto!" Said the playful voice that jumped on him. It was Kiba. After getting to know each other again they ate lunch, including squeezing a few tricks before lunch ended.

Naruto said good-bye to Kiba, turning down Kiba's 100,000,000 pleads, and questions for him to come to his house for the first night at the school. Although there was lots of pushing and shoving, Naruto still turned down Kiba's offer. Kiba gave up and said good-bye.

'Man this school is really weird, lunch at the end of the day? I thought I was going to die because the iddy-bitty snackies…'the snack that they served during the periods didn't nearly help him with his starvation-like hunger.

A couple minutes later a familiar voice came up behind him. It was Sakura.

"Oh hey Sakura! How was your d-?" He was cut off by a pissed of Sakura.

"What did I tell you Naruto!?! Don't get your dirty hands on Sasuke's perfect hands!"

Naruto didn't know what was going on.

"What do you mean Sakur-?" again cut off, Sakura continued with her yelling.

"YOU MADE SASUKE SAD!!!! YOU SLUM LIVING CRACK-SELLING WEIRDO!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she yelled. She was about to continue but was shoved (literally shoved) to the ground from Naruto's present-hero Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said sadly, and stood up next to Sasuke and hugged his arm with both of hers "That's soooo mean of you-!" Sasuke put a hand on her mouth.

"Shut-up you over sized crack whore! Shut-up for one time in your life!!" Sasuke's look went from sad this morning to an angry war hog. Sakura let go of Sasuke, looking hurt at the limit, tears came to her eyes.

"But Sasuke he made you sad! I was just trying to get back at him-!" Sasuke lightly back-handed her.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!!!? SHUT-UP!!! AND WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? HUH!!??!! TO BACK AT HIM? I MADE MY SELF SAD HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO SHUT-UP YOU SNOBBISH BITCH!!!!" the remaining people at the school all heard, shocked at not only how loud Sasuke was yelling, the shocked Sakura was in, and the fact he was standing up for a certain Naruto… Sasuke pushed Sakura to the ground once again, not hard, but enough for her to stay in shock. Not guessing what would happen next, Naruto was still in shock enough for him not to notice that Sasuke's car had arrived and Sasuke had picked him up and got in the car with him.

"Shall we go Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes, NOW!" Sasuke said tensed.

The car started going up the hill, Sakura was too in shock to watch them drive off.

Naruto watched Sasuke roll up the black window. He rolled up the windows and looked down at his hands, then at Naruto.

"Did she hurt you or say something horrible to you besides the things I heard…?" Sasuke said calmly. Naruto tensed less when he looked into Sasuke's eyes. He shook his head 'no'. A couple minutes passed by…which seemed forever for the two. Naruto hadn't even realized that the eyes he was staring into were coming closer and closer to him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this Uzimaki Naruto…Long lost friends reunited at last. And to love each other with one not knowing that they've known each other for so long…' Sasuke thought. He wanted to kiss Naruto so bad but he knew if he did things might go wrong…so he merely kissed the boy's forehead and brought the blonde into a hug.

'Sasuke why do I feel I shouldn't freak out if we do this? How come I feel we've known each other for so long? I felt my heart bring pieces together when you hugged me…' Naruto thought…he realized that he only had thought it when he really meant to say it. Naruto felt warm, not cold for once. He fell asleep. Sasuke only looked out the window. He heard a small voice coming from the speaker.

"Sasuke-sama, we are approaching your house…"

5 minutes later they arrived at the house and Sasuke awoke the much wanted sleep Naruto. Sasuke got out of the car and pulled Naruto out with him. Naruto merely rubbed his eyes and stretched when he got out of the car.

"Wow big house Sasuke…" Sasuke merely nodded and waved his hand for Naruto to follow. Naruto followed in a sort of skipping way. Sasuke was greeted by three women in black and red maid dresses. They offered to take Naruto's jacket but Naruto refused to take his jacket off. Sasuke went to his room Naruto following. When Naruto went into the room, Sasuke went behind him and locked the room; making Naruto feel uncomfortable. Naruto sat on the California king bed.

"So you have this all by yourself?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked around while Sasuke went through his drawer. He pulled out two pairs of swimming trunks. Both were black with a blue and white fan in the front. Sasuke then started removing his clothes (shirt, pants, socks and shoes). When Naruto saw Sasuke stripping he immediately went red and hid underneath the covers.

"S-Sasuke w-what are you doing?!?" Naruto said. When Sasuke removed his boxers and slip on his trunks, he went over to the Naruto and pulled off the covers. Naruto then covered his eyes.

"We're going swimming Dobe…"Naruto peeked through his fingers and then sat up.

"Oh…well, fine I like swimming…" Naruto couldn't help but feeling embarrass.

"And don't call me Dobe, Teme!" Sasuke shook his head 'whatever' and gave Naruto a pair of trunks.

"Here use my trunks; you probably didn't bring yours…" Naruto took them and stood up. Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto took off his jacket, reveling a tight white shirt. Naruto started taking off his shirt but couldn't get his head through the neck piece.

"Little help please…" Sasuke took hold of the bottom of the shirt and pulled.

"Why are your clothes so tight Naruto?!?"

"Because un-like you I can't afford clothes when I need them…" Sasuke was getting tired of the pulling. He pushed Naruto on the bed.

"Hey! What gives!?!" Naruto complained. Sasuke pulled the shirt down, so Naruto was trapped inside his shirt. Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulders, and went out of the room and out into the hallway. After a few minutes of complain from Naruto, they came into a white hall with a black door at the end. Sasuke was only a few feet away when he knocked on the wall. About 2 minutes later a person came out.

"What is it Sasuke…?"

"I need to use some scissors Itachi…or better yet you can cut the shirt." Naruto went stiff.

"No! Don't cut my shirt! It's my neighbor's shirt! I'm only borrowing it! It's one of their good shirts!"

"Naruto it's the only way to get it off! Besides I'll just buy them a new shirt…" Sasuke walked forward, and soon the white hallway became a black door then a purple room.

"Sasuke brother over here…" Naruto was carried over to some where and then was dropped on yet another bed. He saw someone that looked like an older Sasuke, but with longer darker hair, and two, what looked like cuts, between his eyes and nose. He had a smile and a pair of scissors.

"So is this cute little blonde boy your friend dear brother…?" Sasuke merely looked irritated.

"We're going swimming…He needs to take that annoying shirt off. He won't do it willingly…"

"Hmm…well I have an answer for that…" Itachi put the scissors on the bed, picked up the worried Naruto and ran out the door.

"ITACHI!!!" Sasuke ran after Itachi. Itachi lead Sasuke out side to the pool. Sasuke was so close to Itachi. Itachi hopped over the swimming fence. (The swimming fence is about up to Sasuke's waist)

"Itachi Don't!" Sasuke yelled. Too late. Itachi threw the trapped-in-his-shirt Naruto into the pool's deepest end.

"Naruto!" Sasuke jumped over the fence and tried going in to save Naruto. Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go Itachi!" Itachi had a serious look on his face and stared at his brother.

"Is he the one!?! Was he the one you knew!?!" Itachi said squeezing the grip.

"Yes! He is! He is!! Now let me go I have to save him!" Sasuke looked into his brothers eyes. Itachi leaned in and kissed Sasuke and let go of his grip. Sasuke pushed Itachi away, gave him an angry look and ran into the pool to save Naruto.

Sasuke looked around till he saw the knocked out Naruto; he quickly swam down and threw his arm around him. He put his mouth to Naruto and pushed air into his mouth. Sasuke then swam as fast as he could to get Naruto out of the water. He reached the surface and threw Naruto onto the ground and pulled him self up. He then tore threw Naruto's shirt and started putting air in his mouth. A couple seconds later, Naruto coughed up water and took in a deep breath of air before falling back to the ground. Sasuke sighed and fell on top of Naruto. Both fainted.

Itachi watched the whole site and chose to let them be.

Naruto woke up.

"Hey…Sasuke-teme gerrroff of me…you're heavy…"

"uhh…too tired." Sasuke rolled over so Naruto was on top of Sasuke. Sasuke folded his arms around Naruto. He then sat up and started walking. Having Naruto look like a rag doll in his arms. Naruto didn't mind, he was too tired.

…

When they got to Sasuke's room, Sasuke took off the rest of Naruto's shirt and took off his pants. He then went to his dresser to grab some pajamas and new boxers for Naruto and himself. Sasuke waved to Naruto for him to follow and Naruto sleepily followed. Sasuke brought Naruto into the bathroom.

"We're going to take a shower ok?"

"ok…" Naruto took off his boxers and put a towel around his waist. Sasuke did the same thing and turned the knob for the shower. Naruto gazed at the tub. It was big enough for two people(width-wise like this)

"Get in Dobe…" Naruto took his towel off and got in. When he got in he burst to life.

"Ahhhhh…..this feels so good!" Sasuke removed his own towel and got in. Naruto looked at him a bit confused.

"Wait we're taking a shower together!?!" Sasuke tilted his wet head back.

"Yeah…do you have a problem with it?"

"N-no, it's just a little embarrassing…"

"How is it embarrassing?"

"I-I don't know…it just feels weird." Naruto dipped his head underwater. He blew up making bubbles. Sasuke looked at him and smiled. He playfully messed with Naruto's hair. He stood up, making Naruto look the other way, and grabbed the soap and conditioner. He sat back down behind Naruto.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I'm just gonna wash your hair…" Naruto scooted backwards so he would be in reach. Sasuke started rubbing the soap in his hair.

'His hair is so ruff, but soft at the same time…' Sasuke thought when he ran his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto didn't care if they were both naked in the bathtub together…he felt like he was in heaven right now because it felt so good having Sasuke massage his head. Sasuke slightly pushed Naruto and pulled him back slowly to rinse off the soap. When Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes closed and a blush on his face, Sasuke just wanted to laugh. He pulled Naruto up once more to put conditioner in, and then once more pulled Naruto back into the water. When Sasuke pulled Naruto up he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

'Silky soft…' Sasuke pulled Naruto back so Naruto's head was on his chest.

"Naruto…do you remember anything from when you went to grade school? Like your best friend?"

"Well my best friend was Kiba…but I do remember a little boy with jet black hair like yours…in fact he looked just like you. I was really close to him, his name was Sasu, but he moved when we were getting out of that school, into middle school." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, making Naruto blush.

"S-Sasuke w-what are you doing!"

"I've missed you so much Naruto…I thought I was going to die if I could never see you again…it's been so horrible without you…" Sasuke said quietly…

"S-Sasu?"

"Naru…" Naruto turned around and hugged Sasuke.

"It's been so lonely…even if I had Kiba." Naruto said. A couple minutes went by before Naruto spoke up.

"Well let's not be sad over it! We're together again Sasu!" Naruto said smiling. Naruto stood up, got out and put a towel over his waist. He spun around a few times. Sasuke just watched him.

"Nice body Dobe…" Sasuke smirked. Naruto folded his arms. Sasuke stood up and went over to Naruto, and ripped the towel off.

"Don't use the dirty towels Dobe…" Naruto quickly covered himself.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto stammered. Sasuke went over to a closet and pulled out two white towels. Sasuke walked over and was about to give Naruto a towel when the door opened wide.

"Sasuke-sama! You have a visitor. Sakura-san!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

There was a silence…Sakura and the maid who'd open the door, stood there in shock blushing, in till Sasuke made a move. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him towards him, and wrapped a towel over both of them. There they were, two BOYS standing naked in the bathroom, while two girls stood in the doorway shocked.

Since the two girls weren't moving. Sasuke picked Naruto up so Naruto's legs were around Sasuke's waist, and went over to the door and shut it. Sasuke put Naruto on the sink and looked at him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"Damn maids don't know how to knock every once and a while. And Naruto put a towel on; we're going to settle this out before the gossip starts…"

"Gossips?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke grabbed the towels and threw one at Naruto.

They both went out, Naruto behind Sasuke. But the maid was already gone and so was Sakura. Sasuke sighed. Sasuke started walking, Naruto followed.

When they got to his room, it was 9:00 and there was school tomorrow so Sasuke told Naruto to get dressed in the pajamas on the bed.

"Hey Sasuke…where am I gonna sleep?"

"You can just sleep with me tonight I don't feel like getting a bed ready."

"Ok…"

Naruto tossed the towel on the floor and got his boxers on. Sasuke had a pair of black pajamas on.

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"What about your bottoms?"

"I don't wear them…"

"Oh…ok whatever…" Naruto jumped onto the bed. He was bounced up.

"Wow! A water bed!" Naruto had his fun of bouncing up and down, before Sasuke got in. Naruto quickly went underneath the covers and snuggled next to Sasuke.

"What about the lights?" Sasuke clapped his hands twice and the lights went off.

"Wow! Lemme try!" Naruto clapped his hands 4 times. Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed them to go to sleep. Only to be interrupted by Naruto's clapping and the lights going on and off.

"Naruto! Sleep. NOW!" Sasuke said. A few minutes later, he heard Naruto clap again. Sasuke twitched his hand that was wrapped around Naruto's waist. Naruto screamed with laughter.

"D-don't tickle me Sasuke! My immortal weakness! Tickling!" the room was filled with small tee hee's from Naruto. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer.

"Good-night Sasu!"

…

"Good-night Naru…" The two loves fell asleep smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sasuke woke up sweaty and sticky. He opened his eyes and remembered what happened yesterday. He kissed the blondes forehead. This morning was quite. He decided not to go to school today so he went over to lock his door to make sure the maids wouldn't disturb him and Naruto. Sasuke went back into the bed and Naruto. Falling asleep, Sasuke felt Naruto pull closer, tangle their legs, and mutter his name.

12:39:

Naruto woke up sweaty and hot. He un-tangled his legs and stretched them out.

"Yawn!" Naruto tried to get up, but couldn't even get past Sasuke's grip around him.

"Sasuke let go. I need to stretch!" Sasuke only replied by pulling Naruto closer to the point where he couldn't breath and by tangling their legs again.

"Nooo…sleepy…go to sleep…ima gon do yo-u…" Naruto freaked out at the last part. One of Sasuke's hands slipped down and grabbed Naruto's butt.

"Sasuke wake up!" Sasuke's eyes opened. He had a smirk on his face, Sasuke's hand grabbed again. Naruto went even redder.

"You pervert let go!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away.

dot dot dot…hehe you'll have to go to the unrated for this part tehe!!!

After the cold shower, they went down-stairs. They got many stares from the maids.

'Looks like gossip has spread.' Sasuke thought. When they entered the kitchen, pancakes were laid on the table still hot.

"Yum! Pancakes!" Naruto said running over to the table and beginning to eat. Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down. Soon after the door opened to show Itachi coming in. Naruto stopped eating. He sat next to Naruto. Naruto stared at Itachi and scooted over to Sasuke.

Naruto coughed. Sasuke stared at Itachi and held onto Naruto as if saying 'my toy, you can't have.' Itachi looked up and stared at Sasuke then at Naruto.

"So I see that your still alive…Naruto." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but instead the voice came from Sasuke.

"Yes...he is, got a problem with that?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Maybe…if he's not mine." Naruto got closer to Sasuke as if trying to make room between him and Itachi.

"Naruto eat your pancakes…" Sasuke said prying Naruto's grip off of him. Naruto started eating. Every other minute he made sure Sasuke was staring at Itachi. After they were done Itachi brought up a question.

"So why didn't you two go to school today?"

"None of your business Itachi…"

"Some of the maids say that they heard some noise in your room Sasuke. And it just so happens Naruto was in there two, and I don't recall you two getting an extra bed for Naruto…" Sasuke gave him a cold glare.

"Were you to doing the birds and bees while skipping school today?" Itachi added with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Good day Itachi…" Sasuke said standing up. He looked over to the blushing Naruto. "We're going Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him. Itachi watched them leave. Naruto looked back to see a smirking Itachi.

"y-yes Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered. When they got down the hall, Sasuke started stop walking clearly satisfied about how far they were away from Itachi.

"Hey Sasuke? Do you think that we can go for a walk?" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke turned around to look at him.

"It's snowing though and I only have one umbrella. Besides I don't want to use my parents or my brothers…" Naruto smiled.

"Then we can share yours. Cause I want to go for a walk right now, there's nothing else to do…" Sasuke looked at him, and then started walking away.

"Whatever dobe…" Naruto smiled and went after him.

…

Sasuke grabbed a black umbrella. Naruto opened the doors waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke walked out the door and opened the umbrella, Naruto quickly got underneath.

"Thanks Sasuke…"

"W-whatever…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto smiled and started kicking the snow around. When they got to the Café that they wanted to get to Naruto saw a familiar face.

"Lee!" Lee looked around and spotted Naruto. He immediately jumped on Naruto.

"Naruto! How have you been!"

"Good good!" Lee grabbed Naruto's shoulders and they both kissed each other's cheeks.

You could hear a low growl from Sasuke as both Lee and Naruto looked over the other's shoulder. Lee saw the glaring-growling Sasuke, and Naruto saw a scowling-arms folded red head.

"Who's that?" they both answered at the same time.

"Garra-Sasuke" again they answered at the same time. They laughed.

"So do you want to sit down with me and Garra?" Lee offered sitting next to Garra.

"Sure!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and dragged him over to the seats.

"So who's the new guy Lee?" Naruto said smiling. Lee blushed and tangled with his hair.

"Garra…"  
"Garra who?" Naruto said smirking.

"His boy-friend…" Garra bluntly said. Lee jumped on him with embarrassment. Lee looked back at Naruto smiling.

"Who's that handsome sitting next to you eh?" Lee said teasingly. Garra looked startled at Lee when he heard him call Sasuke handsome. Now it was Naruto's turn for embarrassment.

"Oh his name is Sasuke. We're um…old friends." Lee smiled.

"Well I know that, he goes to my school, but, Is that all?"

"No. Naruto and I are also going out." Sasuke said. Which to everyone's surprise it came out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto dug his face in Sasuke's arm. Lee giggled and leaned against Garra folding their arms together. But all the joy was interrupted by a squealing high voice from non other than:

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came over and wrapped her arms around one of Sasuke's free ones earning a scowl off of Sasuke's face.

"Go away Sakura, didn't I tell you that last time we met?"

"You're so harsh Sasuke! But that's ok I forgive you. So wacha doing here with-" She looked over and saw Lee, Garra, then Naruto.

"These ugly people?" Garra stood with a scowl on his face, but Lee pulled him back down. Naruto looked the other way in shame. Sasuke stood up.

"SHUT UP SAKURA!!! Have I not told you that you are not welcome around me? Have I not explained to you that I despise you?" Sasuke shouted in anger making a lot of people stare. Sakura looked shocked but went back to normal.

"Oh Sasuke-kun but I forgive you! So we can love each other again!" This burst his bubble; Naruto pulled him down and stood up.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun doesn't like you anymore-"

"I never did…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Now would you please leave us alon-" Naruto was interrupted, Sakura slapped him in the face and he was now on the floor shocked by the surprised hit.

"Stop talking you low-life." Sakura yelled. Naruto whimpered and covered his face as if she brought up a daring hand, Lee scrambled to the floor and help Naruto up. Sasuke stood up.

"So Sasuke!" Sakura wrapped her arm around his. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Not even when hell freezes over bitch!" Sasuke whispered. Sakura gaped at him, Sasuke pulled his arm away from her and grabbed her hair, and pulled her to the door. Sakura started to weep at her hair being pulled. Sasuke opened the door, put Sakura on the step and kicked her, sending her into the snow.

"Sakura I never liked you. The only person who will close enough to me to the point where you dreamed to be is Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted. He closed the door and went back inside. People stared at them. Sasuke looked at them.

"Got a problem!" he yelled. People shook their head and went back doing what they did. Sasuke went to Naruto and picked him up. They sat back down.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke whispered hugging him. Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, my cheek just stings a little." Sasuke bent over and licked and kissed it. Naruto turned as red could be, Lee looked at him and blushed. Garra looked at him as if it gave him an idea. Sasuke snaked an arm around Naruto's waist and hugged him. Lee jumped on Garra as if he couldn't stand being embarrassed by watching them.

"I'm sorry…"Sasuke said quietly.

"It's ok it's not you're fault Sasuke…" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke let go when the waiter came by.

"What will you guys have?" She said.

"Two hot chocolates, garlic soup and ramen." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Garlic soup, yellow-tail and some rice for all of us please." The waitress nodded and went away winking at the glaring Garra who scowled at her as she went away. Before Garra could do anything, Lee jumped into action and hugged him saying how much he loved him. Garra let it slip and slipped a hand around Lee's waist. When the waiter came back she came with more than they ordered.

"On the house boy's." she said winking at Garra again. This time Garra came prepared, he slipped both hands around Lee's waist and kissed him deeply. The waiter looked at him shocked, while Lee on the other hand was enjoying the attention. Naruto giggled, Sasuke and Garra smirked at the disgusted waiter. The waiter walked away nose in the air. They all broke up laughing.

"Yay food!" Naruto said attacking the ramen. Lee, Sasuke, and Garra watched Naruto devoured the food in a matter of seconds. Sasuke smirked and Kissed Naruto. When the kiss ended Naruto looked like he was in heaven, Sasuke only said:

"Tasted like Ramen…" Lee giggled. Sasuke and Garra started at their garlic soup and Lee started eating his sushi. Naruto soon started his rice, yellow-tail, and hot chocolate. Sasuke looked at Naruto drinking the hot chocolate and took it out of his hand.

"Hey that's mine!" Naruto whined. Sasuke pushed the other hot chocolate to the other couple.

"Here have mine, Naruto and I will share one…" Sasuke said with a wink.

As the visit ended Lee and Garra decided to go to the movies, they invited Naruto and Sasuke. At first Sasuke said no, but Naruto and Lee whined in till they all got to go. Lee and Naruto jumped for joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love of the Fox.

Yes I know we're finally to chapter 5!!! YaY! Although I have only gotten one review and that was from a friend I knew in real life…

Well I've had to go back and reread the story a few time cause I keep forgetting what I put down…sigh well for this chapter I'm not going any farther till I get some reviews people! Lol ok get it? Good. Well to the story!!

Naruto held a stick in his hand swishing it around. He laughed happily.

'Entertained by a stick, a simple little stick…' Sasuke thought. Naruto gave the stick to Lee, who threw it some where else and ran over to Garra, removed his Gourd and jumped on his back. Naruto looked at Lee and went over to Sasuke.

"Can I jump on your back Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke looked at him and blushed.

"Uh-sure…" Naruto jumped happily and got on Sasuke's back.

When they got to the movie theater Naruto and Lee jumped off their backs as Lee paid for the movie.

"So what are we seeing?"

"Saw…"

"But I'm not good with scary movies and wait-that's STILL in theater?"

"Yeah in this one. This is an old theater" Lee said. When they entered the theater, it looked bigger in the inside than the outside, Lee told them to find some seats as Garra and he got the snacks and drinks. When they got into the room Naruto locked his arm around Sasuke's as if he was getting ready for something to pop out and scare him, on the other hand, Sasuke thought it was cute. They got a seat in the far right back corner. Naruto protested it was the safest place from an attack, Sasuke thought he was being a sly pervert but went with him anyways.

As the movie started Lee, Garra, Naruto, and Sasuke got themselves comfortable and to their surprise half the room was filled with people.

"Pass the candy!" Naruto said quietly. Lee dug his hand in the bag bringing out gummy worms and a soda for Sasuke and Naruto. While Lee and Garra had whoppers and a soda.

"Thanks!" Naruto said about to open the candy, but Sasuke stopped him. Naruto protested until Sasuke shoved some popcorn in his mouth. When the actual movie started Naruto started gaping and gasping and shoved his face into Sasuke's shirt. Lee simply jumped on Garra's lap and looked the other way by hugging him. Garra and Sasuke chatted about the movie and their boyfriend's reaction. When the two finally forced the other off them the two dug into a ball with each other and when they heard screams jumped back to their loves.

"You're such a baby Naruto…its fake. Not real!" Sasuke protested.

"So! It scares me!" Naruto whined. Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto.

"There are you scared now?" Naruto jumped on him and said yes. Sasuke sighed and realized the only way to get the boy off of him was to scare him out of it. Sasuke's hands slipped up and griped Naruto's butt Naruto screamed and jumped onto Lee and Garra, People looked back at them and hushed them. Naruto smiled sheepishly, while on the other hand Garra was being squashed under the pressure of Lee and Naruto.

"Naruto-get-off!" Naruto got bugged eyed and carefully slipped of the lap of Lee and sat back in his seat and continued to watch the movie while Sasuke smirked.

When the movie finally ended, Naruto sighed in relief.

"I thought that movie was never going to end!" Naruto said. "Right Lee-" Naruto looked over at Lee, whom was seated on Garra's lap while the two made-out. Naruto coughed. Lee realized this and sat up and smiled sheepishly. Lee got off of Garra's lap and got up and hooked his arm with Naruto.

"Hey we should go to Sasuke's house and watch a movie and finish the snacks and drinks!" Naruto said practically yelling it.

"Wait what about my saying-"

"Yeah to Sasuke's house!" Lee yelled. They started walking out of the doors of the room as they heard little giggles and hushing. Sasuke looked backwards to see what it was.

"Ah crap! RUN!!!" he said grabbing Garra and Naruto's hand, dragging all three of them while they were being chased by Sasuke-obsessed girls.

"Since when did they get here!?" Lee yelled.

"I dunno! But we need to loose 'em!" Sasuke yelled.

A few minutes later after running, Sasuke finally lost them. Sasuke trying to grasp a hold of breath, sighed.

"Ok next time we go undercover…" Lee said. They all nodded.

Hope you all liked the story! stay tuned next week for more thrilling adventures of! drum roll

Love of the Fox! gwee!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sooooo flipp'en sorry for taking, what, months to upload? Anyways I thought to myself, well I hate when people don't update their stories why should I do something I hate? So I decided to get my lazy-ass working! Here's chapter six!

As soon as they got safely into the house they all took off their shoes and plopped themselves on the couch in front of the t.v.

"Hey something that me and Sasuke-teme have in common! A t.v!" Naruto said laughing, Lee giggled. Sasuke merely ignored it.

"Whatever…dobe…well what should we have to eat- no ramen Naruto!-?" Naruto perked up only to be dragged back down.

"Teme…"

"Dobe."

"Teme!!!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!!!" Naruto said pointing a finger. Then the argument was disturbed.

"Having a little fight are we? Sasuke…" Sasuke froze, same with everyone else. There stood Itachi, who started making his way over to Naruto. Sasuke was quick and got to Naruto first, shoving him into Lee, spreading both his arms in defense. Garra saw this and sat up, getting ready if needed. Itachi looked around and smiled.

"Brought some boys over ne?" His voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Naruto gripped onto Lee's chest, Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto defensively.

"Go away Itachi…" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, fine but you four stay out of each others pants! I'm going out to dinner with Kisame…"

"Ugh…that fish dude. Well whatever, go!" Itachi shrugged and a knock was heard at the door. Itachi walked over to the door and opened it. Itachi looked down.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"TenTen and Neji!" A girl's voice answered. A male voice then answered.

"Hey Itachi…ready for our date?" apparently there were more than two people at the door because Neji's voice wasn't that low, that and he hardly spoke. TenTen grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him under Itachi's arm and into the house.

"Ooooooo! Cool house!" TenTen looked around.

"See you later Sasuke! Keep out of each others pants while I'm gone! I also might spend the night for a few nights if things go well!" Itachi yelled, winking, then shutting the door with a hard 'slam'. TenTen looked at the door and then with a questionable look.

"Keep out of each others pants!?" She repeated.

"Never mind that, why the hell are you two here-!?"

"Sleep-over!!!" Lee and Naruto both yelled. Naruto and Lee grabbed a pillow and smacked their loves.

"Oof!" Sasuke landed on the floor before getting up and tackling Naruto to the ground, as they wrestled, Lee and TenTen were pillow fighting, Neji and Garra simply sat on the couch watching.

"Ok! Ok! I give let go make dinner Naruto!" Naruto perked up and started jumping up and down.

"Hahahaha! I got Sasuke to say 'I give'!!! bwahahaha! Who got him to? Me! Who got him to? I did, I did, I did!" Currently everyone was sweat dropping.

"Dobe…" Sasuke went into the kitchen while everyone got settled in on the couch. Lee snuggled up with Garra, Neji lying on TenTen's lap.

((WW: How TenTen managed to do that I will never know lol))

Sasuke entered with Japanese/Chinese food, pop, and popcorn.

"Ok which movie are we going to watch?"

"Romance!"

"Humor!"

"Horror!" Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "What can't a guy like horror and cling onto something screaming?" TenTen and Lee burst out laughing. "Stupids…"

"Ok, how about um…" Sasuke scratched his head. "How about Holes?" Everyone nodded. Sasuke put the movie on, turned off every light in the house, along with locking every door. Sasuke settled on the couch, Naruto basically tackling him. TenTen and Neji looked at them like they were aliens or something.

"Wait are you two?!" Naruto suddenly perked up, falling off the couch. Sasuke looked at them and then looked at Naruto, who blushed and looked away.

"Oh Ho Ho! So you two are going out!!!" TenTen said smiling. Naruto turned a deep scarlet while Sasuke blushed a bit. Out of nowhere Sasuke did something never thought to do. He went over, picked up Naruto bridle style and plopped onto the couch, holding Naruto against him. TenTen's mouth practically dropped to the ground, but turned into a smile.

"So…"…"Who's uke?"

"TenTen! SHUT UP!" Everyone said but Garra.

The movie started and about half way, Naruto, Lee and TenTen all feel asleep. During the credits everyone else fell asleep. Naruto curled up in Sasuke's chest. Neji lay in TenTen's lap and Lee curled up together with Garra.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke had woken up, slying his way out of Naruto's clinging life or death grip, and stood up stretching. Everyone was sprawled out on the furniture, Garra sitting on the couch, arms folded and head hanging asleep. Lee lay ontop of Garra arms and legs curled up as for Naruto, as soon as Sasuke had gotten up, he sprawled his body parts all over the couch.

'Itachi must have gotten something last night...he's not home.' He scratched the back of his head before calling a maid in to serve breakfast.

'Now how to wake them up...' He thought for a second before walking to his brothers room and back.

'3,2...1' he sounded an airhorn that echoed throughout the entire mansion of a house.

"Wakey wakey losers..." He said in a dull voice as everyone asleep screamed their way awake and the maids came in with tea and pancakes.

"You could have just woken us up by oh you know...CALLING OUR NAMES!!" Naruto complained.

"Oh yes I know, But then what fun would that be Dobe?"

"Your such a bastard Sasuke...Why the hell did I ever become a friend of yours?"

"Because I'm cool like that."

"And why I'm attracted to you, can't be your personality..." Naruto said smiling, while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Fine, No ramen for you Asian boy."

"No way! I'm sorry!" Naruto jumped on his leg pleading for forgiveness. "I want ramen!"

"I was just kidding Dobe!" Sasuke said trying to shove Naruto away.

"Jerk." Breakfast arrived, everyone fully awake from being woken up from the airhorn.

"So what the hell are we doing today?" TenTen shouted smiling.

"If you mean 'we' as in all of us, nothing. If you mean 'we' as in me, then whatever I feel like." Sasuke said finishing off the tea.

"Your so mean..." Tenten flung a piece of pancake at Sasuke and Lee started giggling as Naruto made a 'Sasuke' face out of the pancake and put it in front of his face making a mocking voice.

"I'm Sasuke, I'm no fun and I'm a big jerk! I angst in my room and have irritable mood swings and have a sick sense of HUMOR!" Naruto said while everyone but Sasuke cracked a gut.

"No fun?" Sasuke put Naruto's discarded jacket on and started mocking him.

"Hi I'm Naruto, BELIEVE IT! I have no sense in fashion being the color-blinded Orange nuckle headed ninja I am. BELIEVE IT! I have a foul taste in food because every time I see food I eat ramen. And somehow through it all I'm getting fucked by the hottest guy in Konaha yet I still haven't hit reality BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke said smirking as he looked at Naruto.

((For those who don't get Sasuke's joke, you have to have a sly mind lol. Think perverted!!))

"You ain't all that. I've seen hotter." Naruto said sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh really...then who, might I ask, has more fangirls then muwa?" Sasuke said smirking as everyone was crying from laughing so hard.

"ME!!" Naruto said jumping onto the table and doing the 'Gai-stance'.

"You wish. Your only 'fan' is me and that's because I'm going out with you."

"Makes you the idiot because you could've had any girl in Kohana yet you chose a person as nuckle headed as a nuckle head could get and that person has a dick." Neji said, everyone started to chuckle.

"Yeah, But I could never take my feelings away." Sasuke said leaning back onto his elbows. Naruto smiled and sat on Sasuke.

"Yeah...Can't believe we picked up where we left off, except more into the relationship." Naruto commented sneaking a kiss in and going up to finish his pancakes.

((So yeah...it's 1:30 in the morning. It's been a year since I last uploaded anything. And I just relized everthing but the story line sucked. But I'm hoping to make it better!! and this time I PROMISE to finish the story!))


End file.
